Quiero morderte
by Unmeiyaoi
Summary: Pudo escuchar la voz de Sakura por el auricular que tenía en la oreja izquierda. -¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? Sasuke se bajó las gafas oscuras y vio con sus astutos ojos grises la entrada del club nocturno. Clientes entraban y salían por debajo de las luces rosas, luces con la forma de un ramo de rosas de color chillón. —El objetivo acaba de ingresar.
1. Chapter 1

_Cuenta la leyenda____que un día los sentimientos jugaban al escondite, locura era quien contaba pero no encontraba al amor; después de buscarlo mucho rato locura se cansó entonces pateo un rosal muy enojado, al hacerlo se escuchó un grito._

_Amor fue quien grito ya que las espinas de las rosas se le clavaron en los ojos; desde ese momento la locura y el amor va de la mano…_

**Prologo**

Pudo escuchar la voz de Sakura por el auricular que tenía en la oreja izquierda.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

Sasuke se bajó las gafas oscuras y vio con sus astutos ojos grises la entrada del club nocturno. Clientes entraban y salían por debajo de las luces rosas, luces con la forma de un ramo de rosas de color chillón.

—El objetivo acaba de ingresar.

Sasuke habló al micrófono escondido en la solapa levantada de su chaqueta y se recostó contra el mugriento muro de ladrillo.

Actuaba como si estuviera esperando que llegara un amigo. Revisó la hora en su reloj, era cerca de media noche. La hora del día en la que la sangre comenzaba a fluir y ellos empezaban a moverse a niveles más elevados.

La lluvia había dejado de caer, pero el aire aún se sentía como una manta de humedad. La ligera brisa, impregnada con olor de tabaco y perfume barato, rozaba sus mejillas. Un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de él y le preocupaba.

Una mujer que estaba cerca de la entrada le lanzó una mirada sugestiva, pudo percatarse a simple vista de que el saco corto de piel que llevaba puesto era de imitación. Una tela de encaje salía de la minifalda que llevaba puesta, y un par de botas largas se ajustaban a sus piernas bien formadas. Si se quedaba mucho tiempo allí afuera ella se entrometería en su camino.

Sakura le preguntó indiferente.

— ¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

—Capullo de Rosa, ¿tiene una cripta?

Escuchó una vibración en su auricular mientras Sakura revisaba sus notas. Suspiró, podía imaginar la decepción en su rostro.

—No puedo asegurarlo. No está en la lista. El club nocturno tiene una licencia regular, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Espera un momento, revisaré los planos.

El sonido de su voz fue reemplazado por el sonido de las teclas de su ordenador. Sasuke vio nuevamente su reloj. Cinco minutos habían transcurrido desde que su objetivo entrase.

-¿Sasuke?

—Te escucho.

—Tenemos un problema. También se puede acceder al establecimiento desde el otro lado de la calle.

—Maldición, ¡me lo hubieras dicho hace cinco minutos!

Se retiró de la pared y caminó velozmente. Si había sido visto, el objetivo ya lo sabría. Sasuke suspiró decepcionado y enfurecido, esperando no haber sido descubierto.

El portero miró a Sasuke de pies a cabeza y le pidió la tarifa de la entrada. Sasuke no sabía si existían requisitos de vestimenta, o lo que se consideraba "apropiado" para el establecimiento.

Aunque mientras esperaba, vio a una pareja de llamativos pelirrojos con camisetas rotas, y el cabello al estilo mohicano con botas de metal que parecían más ser armamento que calzado, cadenas por todos lados y una mirada algo lunática, parecían estar en casa.

En cambio, Sasuke vestía chaqueta, camiseta negra de cuello alto y pantalones de cuero. No se vestía así porque tuviera un interés especial en alguna moda, el traje era simple… no se preguntaba qué combinaba con qué, y le funcionaba para el trabajo.

Su cabello era negro también, pero sólo porque ése era el color con el que había nacido.

Pagó la tarifa y otro hombre enorme, cuyo trabajo de día debía ser cuidar la entrada del infierno, abrió la puerta. Sasuke se quitó las gafas oscuras y entró al club.

El lugar estaba más lleno de lo que había anticipado. No le sorprendía que hubiera dos entradas. La música de ritmo estruendoso pulsaba en su plexo solar y las voces roncas se fusionaban con la risa y el ruido de fondo. Luces rojas y verdes irradiaban el local, resaltando el humo del tabaco sobre los clientes que bailaban.

Sasuke observó cuidadosamente todo el club, sus ojos iban de una persona a otra. El rostro de su objetivo apareció ante su mirada escrutadora. Los instintos de los vampiros operaban con un ritmo distinto al de los humanos y con un poco de entrenamiento, un cazador podía aprender a reconocerlo.

—Confirmado —murmuró en su micrófono mientras caminaba hacia la barra.

La música le dificultaba escuchar algo, golpeó con un dedo el micrófono para que el sistema de compensación de sonido se activara.

El volumen de voz de Sakura subió unos decibelios.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Bailando. Parece estar bastante relajado.

-¿Acaso esto se convertirá en otra de tus largas y problemáticas misiones?

La forma en la que lo dijo hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

Parecía estar diciendo que el joven pasaría un buen rato en la fiesta, mañana tenía clase en el primer período y prefería terminar las cosas pronto.

Moviéndose entre las personas, murmuraba cortantemente.

—No estaría tan seguro. Cuando los síntomas se presenten y su garganta se reseque será imposible contenerlo.

—Si la calma se acaba puede que las cosas se calienten.

Asegúrate de no terminar con otra víctima en tus manos.

—No tienes que decírmelo. Sólo porque no los atrapes en el acto, no quiere decir que no puedas capturarlos.

—Hablando del tema, trata de contenerte, lo necesitamos.

-¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de conseguir información de ése? Está en el lugar más bajo de la cadena alimenticia.

Sakura seguramente se estaría encogiendo de hombros al escuchar su tono prepotente.

—No seas arrogante. Una rata acorralada puede morder al gato.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

En el bar, Sasuke le pidió al barman que llevaba un corbatín, una cerveza. Volteó su cabeza a un lado para que el auricular no fuera visible. El barman no parecía tener buena salud, pero no era uno de _ellos_. Los clientes que estaban en el bar eran todos humanos.

Así que, después de todo, ésta no era una cripta ni nada por el estilo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ellos no iban a reunirse con sus Maestros, sólo era un punto en el que podían calmar la sed.

Sasuke se retiró con su vaso a una esquina del lugar sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su objetivo mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza. Fue en ese momento cuando el mal presentimiento volvió. Todos los clientes eran hombres. Las "mujeres" eran hombres travestidos. ¿Acaso la "chica" de las botas altas que había visto fuera del club también lo era? Era difícil de creer, pero posible.

Sintió que alguien lo observaba. Un chico con cabellera dorada, de unos veinte años y con una perforación en la nariz, lo estaba repasando de pies a cabeza. No era para nada discreto.

Sasuke volteó la mirada fingiendo que le interesaba más su cerveza.

El lugar lo estaba asustando, sentía un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

-Oh, cielo santo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Encontraste una cripta en el lugar, Sasuke?

—No, este lugar es un club gay, no de vampiros.

Hubo una pausa. Luego escuchó una risa escandalosa en su oído. Teniendo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle:

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Bueno, tiene sentido, ahora que lo analizo se llama

Capullo de Rosa. Será mejor que te cuides o los tendrás a todos detrás de tu pequeño capullo de rosa.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. —Eres tan graciosa, Sakura.

Sintió a alguien a su lado. Un chico alto y delgado estaba observando el bar con los codos apoyados sobre el mostrador. Sus orejas sobresalían de sus mechones de cabello dorado. Un arete con forma de murciélago podía verse gracias a la escasa luz. Sasuke jamás lo había visto, de su otra oreja también colgaban un par de aros.

Dos ojos felinos, verdes o celestes, lo observaban por debajo de los largos mechones. Cuando esos ojos fueron tocados por la luz brillaron como obsidianas. Calculaba que tendría alrededor de dieciocho años.

Vestía un chaleco negro sobre una camisa roja. Largos guantes cubrían sus dedos. Los hombros del chaleco no estaban cosidos el uno con el otro, el hombro izquierdo estaba atado con una cinta de zapato y el izquierdo con varios ganchos.

Era como cualquier adolescente al que encuentras jugando en esta parte de la ciudad, de día o de noche. Excepto porque sus perfectas facciones lo hacían resaltar. Aunque no estaba "arreglado", era mucho más atractivo que el resto, aunque los demás hubiesen puesto todo su empeño en acicalarse.

De hecho, cuando pasaban a su lado, lo miraban llenos de envidia. Su semblante y sentido de la moda eran perfectos para cualquier modelo de revista. Las orillas de sus suaves labios rojos parecían reír todo el tiempo. Hasta que una sonrisa devastadora se dibujó en sus labios.

Era la clase de sonrisa que encantaba sin esfuerzo, atrapando al pez sin que éste se percatara de su destino.

Sasuke lo miró sin cambiar de expresión.

—Hola, hola.

Sakura continuaba hablándole por el auricular. Fue en ese momento cuando reaccionó.

—Silencio. - Le indicó tosiendo. El sonido terminó. Podía ser una verdadera molestia, pero la mujer sabía el momento en el que tenía que ser discreta.

El chico examinó a Sasuke con una expresión llena de intriga.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y sorbió de su bebida. Sin importar cuan bonito fuera, seguía siendo un chico.

No hay nada malo en mirar.

El chico obviamente estaba buscando a alguien para pasar un buen rato, Sasuke bajó su vaso, no quería ser cordial.

—Estoy esperando a alguien, desaparece.

—Oh, no estás esperando a nadie, más bien estás vigilando a alguien...

Dijo con tranquilidad, de una forma muy cordial. Se recostó contra la barra, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa, a pesar de que tratase de ocultar la verdad. Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron como los de un gato acomodándose bajo del sol.

—Un chico solo resalta en un lugar como éste, ¿no lo sabías? Eres nuevo y no estás enviando las señales correctas. Los tiburones están esperando la oportunidad de atacar. Es difícil hacer un movimiento con todos observándote. No me gustaría ver que las cosas se salieran de control.

Habló con confianza, como si conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano. Quizás también era un vampiro, ¿un sirviente?, ¿un representante?, ¿un progenitor?, ¿trataba de interferir para poder retrasarlo y que así los demás pudieran escapar? Observó con detenimiento al chico, pero no pudo encontrar evidencias que pudieran confirmar esa teoría. No detectó esa sed sin sentido que caracterizaba a los sirvientes o a los de bajo rango, esa sed por la que podían morir.

— ¿Qué buscas? —Dijo en voz baja e intimidante.

El chico no se dejó asustar. Sonrió con dulzura.

—Oh, nada, sólo quiero algo contigo. Como pensaste al principio.

—No me interesan los hombres en ese sentido, estoy aquí por negocios.

— ¿Por qué no te conviertes en un buen soldado e interpretas el papel completo?

Tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Sasuke tuvo que contener un grito lleno de ira.

— ¡Oye, te dije que desaparecieras!

—Sólo trato de cooperar. Mira las cosas desde mi punto de vista.

Se mezclaron con las otras parejas en la pista de baile meneando sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. El chico estaba frente a Sasuke, colocó las manos sobre su cintura, acercando y presionando sus cuerpos una contra otro.

— ¿Qué demo…?

—Continúa mirando en aquella dirección—susurró.

Sasuke alzó la mirada y vio a su objetivo entre las otras parejas. Le estaba murmurando algo al oído a su acompañante, rieron y compartieron un momento divertido privado.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que lo estaba vigilando?

—Lo estabas observando, ¿cierto? Fue fácil darse cuenta con esa mirada peligrosa que tienes…

Sasuke bufó molesto y reaciamente colocó sus brazos alrededor del chico. Maldición. ¿Qué demonios hago tocando a otro hombre? Si fuera una chica sexy sería una ganancia.

—Abrázame más fuerte, mírame. Continúa con esa mirada hostil y todos se darán cuenta.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja y suspiró profundamente. Sin embargo, hizo lo que le dijeron. Cuando estás en Roma… copió el comportamiento de los demás a su alrededor. Nadie en la pista de baile estaba observando a nadie.

Su objetivo estaba calentándose y besando con pasión a su pareja de baile, luego le indicó con los ojos que salieran del lugar, se acercó a él, mejilla contra mejilla, susurrándole dulzuras al oído para convencerlo de que se fueran.

Sasuke estaba tan ensimismado con el pequeño melodrama que estaba pasando en la pista de baile que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico levantó la cabeza que estaba recostada sobre su pecho y presionó los labios contra su cuello.

La negociación parecía estar terminando. Recostado uno sobre el otro abandonaron la pista de baile. Sasuke respiró profundamente y comenzó a seguirlos. El chico lo atrapó inmediatamente, con unas fuerzas inesperadas.

—Oye, déjame ir, te debo una. Te lo agradezco luego.

—Que conste -dijo suavemente el chico y abrazó el cuerpo alto de Sasuke.

Sasuke se alejó involuntariamente. Miró rápidamente hacia el lugar por el que estaba alejándose la pareja. El objetivo estaba apresurando a su "acompañante" mientras miraba a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los seguía.

Se contuvo hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, un desesperado Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad hacia la salida encontrándose en la calle opuesta a la que había entrado, ésta era mucho más estrecha y solitaria.

Corrió, su objetivo se había desvanecido. El alumbrado público iluminaba la calle, su brillo intermitente se reflejaba en los charcos de agua. Pudo ver las luces de un auto que pasaba.

— ¡Maldición! ¿A dónde se fueron?

—En aquella dirección.

El chico sonrió y apuntó con su mano derecha.

—El que se fue con él, pasa mucho tiempo aquí. Se lleva a sus clientes en aquella dirección, a unas dos cuadras, para ganar un poco de dinero. Es un callejón sin salida y nadie se atreve a ir allí.

Sasuke no se detuvo a agradecerle, simplemente salió corriendo. Pasó la primera cuadra, miró de reojo en dirección a la calle principal y pudo distinguir un túnel sin iluminación. Entró al callejón de la segunda cuadra, se pegó contra el muro y escuchó con cuidado. El sonido de alguien quitándose la ropa y unas voces llegaron hasta sus oídos.

—No tan rápido, no necesitas apresurar las cosas.

La protesta no recibió respuesta, sólo se escuchó un crudo y errático gruñido en la oscuridad. Sasuke sacó el arma de la funda que estaba debajo de su brazo. Estabilizó su propia respiración, saltó y apuntó con el arma.


	2. Una Uchiha de otro hombre

_Hola bueno aquí esta el primer capi de mi historia…_

_Perdón por no subir antes pero la tenía en mi celular y por desgracia me lo robaron u.u_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Kikyo taisho_

_Velemer_

_Por agregar esta historia como favorita._

_A princesajaponesa por agregar __Que es esto Naruto__ como favorita._

_Y muchas gracias a Setao3 por el review es el primero que recibo jeje._

_Naruto no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro_

**Capitulo 1**

–**Alto no se muevan –**dijo Sasuke

–**Oye tranquilo es consentido **–contesto el chapero

–**Maldición… Sakura lo perdí **–dijo al micrófono molesto mientras se alejaba

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

_Sasuke Uchiha__ era el cazador de vampiros más joven del que se tenía registro en el grupo Helsinki contaba solo con 15 años cuando entro a la organización estaba bajo el programa de protección a testigos en aquel entonces era un niño de tan solo 8 años cuya familia había sido asesinada por un vampiro, cuando cumplió 12 años quiso llevar el entrenamiento reglamentario para ser cazador con un solo propósito matar al desgraciado que asesino a su familia…_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

–**Vamos Sasuke-kun no es tan malo, es la primera vez que te pasa tal vez te presionas demasiado **–le dijo Sakura cuando entro a la oficina del grupo donde ella se encontraba

–**Tal vez, pero ese pudo llevarme a una pista de su paradero… **-contesto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la oficina

–**Por cierto Hakate-san quiere verte**

– **¿Kakashi? Que extraño; ¿donde esta?**

–**En la sala delta Sasuke-kun**

–**Ok…**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

_Lo que Sasuke no sabe de su infancia es que su familia ocultaba un secreto sobre su nacimiento… La ocultaban a ella, a su otra mitad_

– **¿Me llamaste Kakashi? **–pregunto mientras entraba a la sala

–**Si Sasuke necesito hablar con tigo de algo muy importante, es acerca de tu familia…**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

–**Miren esa chica es genial, nunca había visto que alguien peleara tan bien es excelente **-comento uno de los alumnos que observaban la pelea entre dos estudiantes de la escuela de Judo.

–**Escuche que su familia la entrenaba desde muy niña. Dicen que es hija bastarda de un hombre casado y su mamá nunca le dijo nada a su padre… **-dijo una de las chicas del grupo

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

–**QUE AS DICHO KAKASHI… **-fue el grito que se escucho

–**Lo que oíste Sasuke, ella debe estar saliendo de sus clases de Judo puedo llevarte a verla o hacer que ella venga mañana como tú lo prefieras… **-contesto un tranquilo Kakashi

–**Quiero que me lleves con ella, quiero conocerla lo antes posible…**

–**Bien vamos entonces **-contesto Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

–**Me voy a casa sensei, nos vemos **-dijo una chica de unos 15 años cabello asta las rodillas color negro azabache sujetado en una cola alta, con unos preciosos ojos gris-plata al igual que los dos mechones de cabello que se encontraban alrededor de su cara única herencia de su ''madre''. Era la mejor alumna de la escuela de Judo

–**Cuidate nos vemos Sasaki**

– **¿Kakashi ella sabe algo de esto?**

–**No lo se Sasuke, es poco probable, mira es esa que esta saliendo ahora…**

– **¿Es ella? Valla es bonita**

–**Ok el gran y frio Uchiha Sasuke a dicho que una chica es bonita… ¿quien eres tú y donde esta mi protegido? Jajaja**

–**CALLATE KAKASHI…**

–**Eres sensible Sasuke… Mmm será mejor que vallamos a su casa y la esperemos ay…**

–**Si será lo mejor, pero…**

–**No te preocupes ya he hablado con su tutor esta al tanto de todo…**

–**Mmm es-esta bien va-vamos**

– **¿Sasuke acaso estas nervioso? O ¿avergonzado?**

–**Yo… un poco, es solo que tú sabes que nunca me he llevado con las chicas…**

–**Esta bien no te preocupes mmm pongamos esto como una misión ¿te parece?**

–**Mmm esta bien…**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

–**Estoy en casa tío Iruka, primo ¿donde están? **–pregunto Sasaki al entrar a la casa

–**En la terraza… podrías venir Sasaki-chan** –dijo Iruka un joven de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, Iruka era el encargado de Sasaki desde la muerte de la madre de la niña era su padrino y la niña siempre le llamo tío cuando la madre de la pequeña murió el decidió que se irían a vivir al pequeño poblado de Konoha donde estudiaron ambos la secundaria y se volvieron cazadores aunque Iruka prefirió dedicarse a la enseñanza, tal vez lo mas interesante seria que cuando Sasaki tuvo que vivir con Iruka a la edad de 7 años y medio la niña hubiese terminado de cursar la escuela primaria y a la edad de 10 estuviera por empezar el 10º año el cual no curso porque se dedico a un entrenamiento especial que llevo aunque solo la niña sepa de que trato…

Al entrar a la azotea se encuentra con un joven de cabellos plata y ojos azules con un muchacho de unos 15 años muy parecido a ella solo que sus ojos eran negros y su cabello tenia tonos azulados y no grises como el suyo…

–**Hola yo soy… **-sin embargo la chica no pudo terminar

–**Sasuke Uchiha, eres mi hermano pequeño hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha y 2º cazador mas joven en cumplir con el entrenamiento… Mucho gusto otouto**-dijo ella con una** sonrisa**

**El gusto es mio onee-chan… etto pero como supiste ¿quien soy? **–pregunto contrariado Sasuke

–**Mi padre me hablo de ti, desde pequeña supe de tu existencia, se supone que al cumplir 12 nos conoceríamos pero mi oma-san murió cuando yo tenia 7 y medio y según me entere los tuyos murieron poco después… quise buscarte pero tenia miedo de como fueras a reaccionar al saber de mi existencia… **-explico ella con algo de nostalgia en su voz

–**Bueno yo me entere de tu existencia hace menos de 1/h jejeje gracias a cierto tutor distraído… **-dijo Sasuke viendo mal a Kakashi

_Sasuke hijo mio ay algo que debes saber, cuando yo era joven antes de que tu nacieras fui, ascendido en mi trabajo como cazador… al escuadrón especial AMBU esto paso en una convención me fui a celebrar con mis compañeros ya estando borracho yo yo me acosté con uno de mis compañeros… cuando desperté acordamos olvidarlo todo aun así le dije a tu madre puesto que sentí que al no hacerlo la insultaba; ella comprendió y aunque se enfado me perdono, al pasar los meses mi compañero vino a la casa cosa que me extraño me conto que se estuvo sintiendo mal y que fue al medico… cuando este le dio los resultados binó a casa de inmediato al parecer el forma parte un pequeño grupo de hombres que poseen una extraña habilidad esta habilidad es quedar en cinta y él estaba esperando un bebe, Mikoto Sanomi y yo decidimos que ambos serian criados como hijos de tu madre y míos y él bebe de Sanomi seria apadrinado por él mismo pero ocurrió un accidente y los padres de Sanomi se enteraron de su estado, por ende se lo llevaron con ellos Sanomi me escribió diciendo que él bebe era una niña a la cual llamo Sasaki Uchiwa, esa pequeña y tu nacieron el mismo día Sasuke yo no nosotros queremos que se conozcan y se traten como hermanos esta carta la he escrito antes de mi próxima misión por si no regreso… Sasuke quero que busques a tu hermana y ella forme parte de nuestra familia con esto me despido._

_C__uidate hijo Atte. Uchiha Fugaku…_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

_Bueno espero les guste es mi primer fic largo, se agradecen reviews, tomatazos y todo lo que quieran mandar…_

_A partir del próximo capi aparecerá Naru-chan_


End file.
